The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditionally, the outer elements of an aircraft are covered with a series of coats of specific paints and varnishes.
More specifically, these elements are successively covered with a coat of primer, an intermediate coat of paint, a base coat, and a coat of transparent varnish, also called “clear coat”.
Typically, when one wishes to affix a pattern such as a logo on the concerned aircraft element (fuselage, nacelle, bypass, for example), it is placed on the base coat, and covered with the transparent clear coat.
One recurring problem that has been observed is a certain incompatibility between the logo and the base coat, leading to smudges on the periphery of the pattern to be affixed.
To clean these smudges, it is necessary to use degreasing products such as isopropyl alcohol, but then these products are chemically incompatible with the clear coat.
Efforts have been made to reduce the risk of the appearance of smudges by allowing the base coat to dry longer.
However, despite longer drying times (up to 72 hours), the aforementioned smudging problem has continued to appear.